A Ghost with a View
by mat528
Summary: Carolyn gets more than she bargained for when she takes her first bath in Gull Cottage.


A GHOST WITH A VIEW

**A/N: Another slightly unusual idea of mine, this one is based on a scene in the 1947 movie "The Ghost and Mrs. Muir", but it occurs in the TV sitcom's universe. If the series offends anyone and you are dead set on just the movie, don't read this any further. If, however like me you like both, then feel free to read and review. No flames, though. I'm sorry for the title.**

**Also, I'm rating this an "M" for safety, but there is no actual sex of any kind in this fic, just to put everyone's minds at ease. This is a variation on the scene where Mrs. Muir decides to write a book about Captain Gregg. One final note: Carolyn has a middle name, Lucy, based on the movie character of Mrs. Muir.**

**Dedication: To my friend, Karyl, who is a big fan.**

**Summary: Carolyn gets more than she bargained for when she takes her first bath in Gull Cottage.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the "Ghost and Mrs. Muir". The movie is owned by 20****th**** Century Fox, and the TV show is owned by its studio, and their partners and subsidiaries. This is purely for entertainment and believe me, I am not collecting any coins from this venture.**

Carolyn L. Muir firmly shut the door to her bathroom after tucking her kids, Jonathan and Candace, into bed and saying "good night" to them. She had bid the same to Martha, her housekeeper, and her green eyes looked down at the inviting water in the four claw tub as she prepared for her bath.

She knew she could use some peace and quiet, particularly since she'd just unpacked the last suitcase—her own—_and _since she'd made nice with the resident ghost, Captain Gregg. The mother of two undid her honey blond hair, putting the bobby pins on the side of her round sink by the tub. After he'd backed into a grudging apology and agreed to let them all "come aboard his ship", as he put it, (or at least she remembered it that way), Carolyn had asked Martha to draw the bath before he had a chance to change his mind and evict them yet again.

Looking around to make sure he didn't materialize, Carolyn ventured timidly, "Captain?"

She didn't hear any ghostly laughter, or see any apparition appearing. "Captain?" She asked, a little louder.

Satisfied that he was gone at least for the moment, Carolyn started peeling off the blue terrycloth robe she was wearing, revealing her underwear slightly. The writer thought a moment about her unwanted guest. If he really _was _a randy, young sea captain, it might be just like him to take a peek, and she would never know it. Her mind made up, Carolyn removed her panties from under the robe very slowly and turned her back from where she thought he'd be most likely to appear. Facing the lavender scented bathtub, the honey blonde took off her robe, and got into the very soapy water _very fast_.

She thought about the miraculous turn of events that had happened. Carolyn decided that she'd been right to choose Gull Cottage. It was atmospheric, she had to admit, and it did have the right touch for the novel she had been planning to write, even before she'd signed the lease. She had always been accused of not having enough depth in her stories, or at least, not enough adventure. With the Captain, Carolyn knew she'd hit the jackpot.

It also didn't hurt that, for a ghost, the man was quite handsome. Carolyn let her mind drift for a moment, thinking about life during his time. After several minutes of thinking, washing and soaking, the writer in her came up with an idea. She _would _write a book with his help, and it would be the story of his life. Then, after it was completed, she would have more than enough money (she hoped,) to keep her family settled and keep Daniel's former home from falling into Lord-knew-who-else's hands. Carolyn knew that the only way to preserve his house the way he wanted it was if she was there to see that it was well cared for.

When she got his blessing, she would see Mr. Sprague, her publisher, hopefully in a few months. She gingerly reached for the towel on the metal bar behind her that Martha had provided and wrapped it around her, again quickly.

Going into her slightly chilly bedroom, Carolyn put on her nightgown, a small yellow cotton one dotted with flowers, and nestled herself between her sheets and comforter. Before she drifted off to sleep, the writer thought she heard male laughter.

"_I must say, Madam…never let anyone tell you to be ashamed of your figure," _she heard hin think. Carolyn sat straight up in her bed then. She tugged her sheets higher so that she was completely covered.

"_Oh, really, Captain!" _She thought, indignant. When she sensed she might be alone, a small smile crossed her lips. Carolyn settled down again under her cotton bed things for a night of pleasant dreams.


End file.
